


Pick Me Up

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Archangel Strength, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It took him a moment to realise what had happened since the reality seemed so bizarre. But no, his mind wasn’t deceiving him in some pain-induced delirium: Gabriel had picked him up, bridal style, and was now carrying him out of the house.</i>
</p><p>In which Sam makes a mistake and spends the next two months being paid back for it by a flirty and mildly irritating Archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I was **[prompted on Tumblr](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/133385805833/sam-picking-gabriel-up-and-carrying-him-out-of-the)**  
>  by an anon who asked for, ' _Sam picking Gabriel up and carrying him out of the room to prevent a fight between him and Dean, but then Gabriel retaliates by carrying Sam whenever he can, usually to take him away from work to a while._ '

They were arguing. _Again._

Since when, Sam wondered, did he become the only adult in a room with a thirty-six year old man and an archangel that predates history? If anyone was entitled to act like a child having a tantrum then it was Sam, since he was the youngest (which everyone had no problem reminding him about when it suited them.) 

By that point Sam wasn’t even sure what they were arguing about. It couldn’t have been anything important since they weren’t even working a case at the time. They were between cases, taking it easy at the Bunker. He paused midway down the page he was reading for a second and listened in to what they were saying.

“No,” Dean bickered stubbornly. He was becoming quite red in the face which would have worried Sam if he’d actually cared about his brother’s ridiculousness. “It’s his cowboy boots. That’s what makes him sexy.”

“Please,” Gabriel smirked coolly. The little bastard was checking out his fingernails like the conversation was utterly uninteresting to him. Gabriel had been obviously watching teen chick flicks again. The last time he’d binge watched teen films, he’d spoken only in quotes from ‘Mean Girls’ for an entire week, which of course wasn’t annoying or unhelpful at all. “He’s a tall, intelligent man with great hair. That’s a big turn on for anyone.” 

He turned and winked at Sam after the last statement before turning back to the ‘argument’ with Dean, but Sam wasn’t paying attention. He was still trying to compute what they’d just said.

They couldn’t be. Were they _really_ arguing about what makes Doctor Sexy, sexy? Sam had sat through ten minutes of yelling and it was about a crappy soap opera? No, enough was enough.

Sam stood up, abandoning the book had been reading carelessly on the table. Neither Gabriel nor Dean noticed, too caught up by their debate. Sam wondered for a moment how to get them to stop arguing. Asking them to stop would only result in them arguing louder. For a second he actually considered pulling an Elizabeth Swan and pretending to faint but quickly dismissed it since Dean would never let him hear the end of it and they’d only go back to arguing after they’d established that he was fine.

Then it hit him.

It probably wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had (in fairness though, it wasn’t the worse either) and he knew he would live to regret it but he _really_ wanted Gabriel and Dean to shut up for once and quite frankly, short of stabbing one them with an angel blade, he was willing to do anything.

Sam walked over to where they still arguing, paying him no mind. And then he just.. picked Gabriel up. 

Luckily he weighed about as much as he looked, rather than the stone weight angels sometimes were. It meant that Sam could actually pick him up rather than looking like it he was just randomly groping Gabriel for no apparent reason. 

Which on second thoughts would’ve stopped the argument however it was too late now, Sam had chosen his course of action and had to stick to his guns.

The entire room was deadly silent, Dean staring at Sam with his jaw hanging open apparently being mid-point and stunned into silence by Sam’s actions. Gabriel for once in his life had nothing to say. Sam nodded stiffly at Dean before marching out of the door, Gabriel in arms.

When they were safely through the threshold of the door Sam safely deposited Gabriel in the hallway. Gabriel stood there and stared at him, not saying anything but with a strange expression on his face, like in all his billions of years, no-one had ever picked him up like that.

Actually on second thoughts, no-one probably ever had. They obviously didn’t have a death wish like Sam apparently did.

Suddenly a slow smirk appeared on Gabriel’s face and Sam prepared himself to be turned into a moose or something without opposable thumbs. Instead Gabriel surprised him and just quipped at him instead, waggling his eyebrows as his spoke. “You know how much I love it when you take control like that Sambo. The whole caveman thing really does it for me.”

Sam still felt tense though, suspicious, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. When it didn’t, Sam felt himself relax and he rolled his eyes at Gabriel. “I’m going to bed.”

Gabriel pushed himself right up in Sam’s personal space, practically purring his reply. “Is that an invitation?”

“Uh.. No?” Sam replied awkwardly, trying to inch away from the predatory gleam in Gabriel’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel replied sly smile still in place, following Sam like a shadow (with possibly – ok, _probably_ – questionable intentions) as he backed away. “Because that sounded like a question.”

“No, definitely not a question.” Sam replied hurriedly, dipping his head to hide the fact that a red blush was creeping up his neck. He could feel the awkward heat roll off of him in waves. “Going to bed now. Alone. Night Gabriel.”

He beat his retreat then to his room, for once grateful for his long legs. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he could have sworn he heard Gabriel laughing as he turned the corner to his room. Gabriel plus laughing never usually meant good things though and Sam didn’t look behind him as he ducked through the door into his room.

After a good night sleep (with blessed silence coming from Gabriel and Dean), Sam had put the whole incident to the back of his mind and didn’t think anymore of it, just thankful to have gotten off the hook so lightly. Of course, as Gabriel was involved, it wasn’t quite that simple.

 

*****

 

It was a run of the mill hunt. A few vamps camping out in an old building, a simple ‘in, gank, and out’ job. Despite that fact, the vampires put up one hell of a fight. They’d managed to kill one already and Dean was in the middle of trying to remove the other one’s head, whilst Sam dealt with the last one. 

The vampire that Sam was fighting was pretty vicious but it was nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. Somehow though, the vampire managed to get the upper hand in the fight. He knocked Sam’s knife from him, scattering it across the room before using Sam’s distraction of the loss of his weapon, to punch him and throw him across the room. 

Sam hit the far wall with a loud thud before landing on the ground and rolling a little. His ribs were on fire and he was certain, he thought dazedly, that he’d managed to crack, if not break some. He could hear his brother calling his name but it didn’t really register as the vampire stalked up to where Sam was lying, his shadow overbearing Sam. 

There was a dull thud as the vampire's - who Dean had been fighting - head fell to the ground, quickly followed by its body. Dean scrambled to get to Sam but Sam knew it would be too late. He was going to die on the floor of this building, killed by a vampire. A shitty vampire who dressed badly and thought he was the scariest shit since Dracula. Why was this Sam’s life? Or even, soon to be death?

Sam took in one last breath, ready to be sucked dry by this vampire (in the non sexy way) when the face that had smirking cruelly down at him, was suddenly rolling around by Sam’s face. The body fell to its knees before collapsing to the ground, revealing Gabriel looking like the avenging archangel he was supposed to be.

He could hear Dean sigh with relief as Gabriel wiped the blood off of his blade with the side of his pants. “I turn my back for one minute and you almost get wasted by a vampire? Damn Samalam, you’re losing your touch.”

Sam was in too much pain to do much other than glare at him between the winces that happened each time he breathed in. Sam gritted his teeth as he tried to speak. “Just. Help me up.”

Gabriel mocked saluted at him. “Sir, yes sir.”

He reached down and grabbed the arm Sam offered him and gently but swiftly, pulled Sam to his feet, like he weighed nothing at all. In the archangel’s mind, he probably didn’t which was both sort of cool and a bit intimidating.

Sam was about to choke out a thanks, or as much as he could manage of one, when he suddenly pulled off his feet.

It took him a moment to realise what had happened since the reality seemed so bizarre. But no, his mind wasn’t deceiving him in some pain-induced delirium: Gabriel had picked him up, bridal style and was now carrying him out of the house.

Sam could feel himself blushing, out of embarrassment, he wasn’t sure – not that he’d admit it. He tried to resist by struggling but it was meek effort against an Archangel, especially as Sam was injured and moving just increased his pain.

“Stop fidgeting,” Gabriel admonished, “The damsels in distress usually thank their knight in shining armour with a kiss, not by trying to get away.”

“Yeah Princess. Stop being so damn ungrateful.” Dean piped up from behind them, laughter clearly evident in his voice. Sam felt a hot flush spread across his face. He realised how ridiculous it must have looked: a 5’8 man of average build carrying around an overly tall, relatively muscled man with a casual ease that put athletes to shame.

With the knowledge that Sam was unable to escape the shame, he burrowed his face into Gabriel’s jacket in an effort to hide his mortification whilst Dean and Gabriel laughed, for once getting along over something.

It was then that it occurred to Sam why this was happening: Gabriel was getting even.

 

*****

 

It sort of became a ‘thing’ after that. 

Sam was completely powerless to stop it, but it became something to roll his eyes at rather than hide in embarrassment over. Dean thought it was the funniest thing since the epic pranks wars of ’05 and Gabriel seemed to get a kick out of both embarrassing Sam and demonstrating his superior abilities.

Sam reckoned that Gabriel just liked to make him squirm, the sadistic little shit.

So it continued on, Gabriel randomly appearing in odd and random situations and carrying Sam around like he was a show pony on display.

 

*****

 

They’d just completed a case out in Virginia. Sam was thankful when they got back to the motel, that their room had a comfy sofa had that he could fall into. Both Dean and Sam wanted to sit down and not move for hours, so that’s exactly what they did.

Dean sat on the bed on the laptop (Sam sincerely hoped that he wasn’t watching porn but didn’t really put it past his brother) whilst Sam tried to become one with the couch cushions as the TV played lowly in the background. Castiel sat next to Dean on the bed, engrossed in John’s old journal (even more reason why Sam prayed that Dean was not in fact watching porn). 

Gabriel popped in a little later, hand on hips declaring that he’d lost his gummy bears and had anyone seen them?

Dean muttered something about Gabriel losing more than just gummy bears if he disturbed the peace of the evening whilst Castiel solemnly informed him that he hadn’t in fact seen his missing candy. Sam paid him no attention. That is until Gabriel started picking up furniture.

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” He asked in confusion as Gabriel picked up the dinner table with one hand.

“No, not under there.” Gabriel muttered to himself. 

He glanced over at the bed that Dean and Cas were lying on before walking over to it and lifting it into the air and checking underneath much to the disgruntled shouts of Dean. He put the bed back down and turned back to face Sam. “I’m looking for my gummy bears.”

Of course he was. Why would even be in their motel room? They hadn’t seen him all day since they were out working. Sam snorted quietly to himself before turning back to the programme on the television. He was rudely interrupted ten seconds later when the couch was thrust into the air by a far too ‘innocent’ looking Gabriel.

“Gabriel!” Sam protested clinging to the sofa arm rests. 

“No, not under there either.” Gabriel continued as if Sam wasn’t even there. He set the sofa back down on the floor and Sam let out a sigh of relief before sucking a worried one in as Gabriel’s eyes turned to Sam.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.” Gabriel agreed. He picked Sam up like he was just picking up a book or beer bottle and checked where Sam had previously been sat with a theatricality that would put Broadway to shame. “Hmm, no not there either.”

“Can you put me down now? Please?” Sam asked tentatively.

“Patience young Winchester,” Gabriel replied. “You know what? There is one place where I haven’t checked yet.”

“Where’s that?” Hopefully somewhere where Sam wasn’t trying to sit. 

And that’s when he felt a hand groping his ass, as it slipped into the back pockets of his pants. As if being held like a child wasn’t enough now he was being felt up, in front of his brother no less. Sam felt himself blush ( _again_ – if he didn’t stop blushing so regularly he was going to have permanent damage in the blood vessels of his cheeks) and opened his mouth to protest (which at this point was more out of habit than because he wanted Gabriel to actually stop) when the offending hand removed itself from Sam’s back pocket and Sam was safely back on the sofa again.

Gabriel stood there in front of Sam, a pack of unopened gummy bears in hand and winked at him. “ _There_ they were. Thanks for keeping them safe Samalam. Later.”

With a click of his fingers, he vanished.

Sam blinked at dumbly at the space where the angel had stood seconds before. How did those gummy bears even get in his pocket? Whatever, Sam didn’t have enough energy to care. One thing he did know though was that Gabriel was a dick. A _winged_ dick.

He grabbed the TV remote and switched channel, getting himself comfy again.

 

*****

 

Sam had been researching for _hours_ in the library. To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure when the last time he’d slept was and apart from a sandwich that Dean had made him earlier, he hadn’t had anything to eat all day. 

He knew he needed to take care of himself: he was a grown ass man after all, but it was always ‘ _just one more page and then you can take a nap_ ’ or ‘ _just this last paragraph and then you make an omelette_ ’ but then it would always be another page or another paragraph and he’d never leave. 

Despite these thoughts and his drooping eyes, Sam couldn’t find the will power to get up and leave because each page was just as important as the last with information that could save his life or Dean’s.

Not even five minutes later, the choice of going to bed or not was made for him. Whilst he had resigned himself to falling asleep on the table atop of the tome he was studying, Gabriel apparently didn’t agree.

Sam was startled as his chair was pulled back from the table, the wooden legs scraping loudly against the ground. Sam spun around in his seat to see who was responsible for nearly causing his death (death by a heart attack and almost falling off a chair in surprise) and was met by a face full of denim clad Archangel crotch. 

He should’ve known really.

He sighed as allowed himself be picked up without complain, secretly a little grateful that he didn’t have to walk and that he’d get some decent sleep in his own bed. Gabriel frog marched Sam to his room without a word, which in itself was a miracle, and softly deposited Sam in his bed.

Sam blearily blinked at the angel as Gabriel clicked his fingers, his clothes being replaced with comfortable pyjamas. He felt Gabriel pull his covers around him before stroking the hair off of his face with his hand.

“G-br-l?”

“Sshh Samshine,” Gabriel hushed, tenderly caressing the side of his face. “Sleep now.”

Sam closed his eyes and slept.

 

*****

 

There was also the incident at the beach but a very soggy Sam vowed never to speak of it again. Anyone who tried to speak of it where threatened with the wrath of Sam Winchester, who could be pretty intimidating and imaginative on a good day.

 

*****

 

Sam was in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to finish boiling when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his hunter senses go off. Hunter senses, according to Gabriel, were a less awesome version of spidey senses which was only sort of bull since they were currently alerting Sam of a figure trying to sneakily approach him from behind.

Sam turned around casually, leaning against the kitchen cabinets and raising his eyebrows as Gabriel froze in place at the unexpected movement. 

Gabriel looked like a bad villain from a comic book or film, his movements exaggerated: his legs raised high to tip toe, his arms reaching out in front of him towards Sam, clearly about to surprise Sam by picking him up.

“Damn it,” Gabriel swore, still frozen in place, “You’re not supposed to move.”

Sam sighed tiredly, dropping his folded arms. “This is getting ridiculous Gabriel. It was funny the first few times but _two months_ this has been going on, you’re starting to cross the line.”

Gabriel straightened up, looking uncharacteristically serious as replied. “What line?” 

Sam gave Gabriel a stare that said both ‘are you a fucking idiot?’ and ‘you _are_ a fucking idiot’. “The line.. with all the damn picking up.”

Gabriel’s expression turned faster than two soccer moms on each other, going from sober to a beaming grin in milliseconds. "What?” He asked, “Like the pick-up line?"

There were finger guns and winking as he said it. Honest to god finger guns. There was a beat of stunned silence and then:

"Are you serious? Was this all just so you could make that pun?" Sam incredulously spluttered.

“Well to start off with, it was just to see you squirm.” Gabriel replied edging right into Sam’s personal bubble. He fucking _knew_ he was trying to make him uneasy. “But then,” He continued, his impish smile becoming a lot more genuine, “I just like holding you in my arms. It felt nice.”

“You’re an asshole.” Sam said without much malice, bordering dangerously on fondly.

“I know,” Gabriel agreed with a smirk, leaning into Sam like he was sharing a secret. “Why do you think I made it into a career?”

Sam blinked and then let out a large laugh, feeling the vibrations go through his rib cage from the force of it. He grinned down at Gabriel affectionately, relishing the way the other man smiled so openly at him.

Ok, maybe Gabriel hadn’t been the only one to enjoy all the picking up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Itch for helping me come up with an ending. I super enjoyed writing this because the whole prompt amused me a lot so hopefully you all liked it too.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt.


End file.
